1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to leg exercise devices and, in particular, to a bicycle-type exerciser which is mountable to a bed so as to allow exercise of the legs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following various types of surgery, assisted patient exercise such as therapeutic walks about the hall are often desirable to prevent blood clotting in the legs and to reduce fluid build up in the lungs as well as in the legs. However, facilities having limited nursing staffs are too time taxed to physically assist each patient in obtaining sufficient therapeutic post-operative exercise. It would therefore be desirable to provide a device which is readily accessible to the patient and can facilitate leg exercise to promote proper circulation, reduce fluid buildup, and possibly minimize the likelihood of blood clotting in the legs.